Demand for micrometer size metal powders is increasing rapidly as new technologies emerge which can make use of their unique characteristics. One rapidly growing application requiring such powders is metal injection molding, a powder metallurgy process for forming near-net-shape components with higher dimensional accuracy than earlier processes. This application and others, such as electronic circuits made with conductive inks, would be growing even faster if there were economically priced powders of fine size available. A significant need also exists for micrometer size soft magnetic alloy powders for use in low mass radar absorption coatings.
Even with conventional powder metallurgy, the speed at which products are sintered is increased as powder dimensions are reduced, and the sintering temperature is reduced, leading to faster, cheaper manufacturing. The finer microstructure which results can also improve the physical properties of parts made from the finer powders.